RAID
by Salamander no Natsu
Summary: Lucy is the princess of Fiore, but always wanted a more exciting life. She gets eactly what she wants when her father fruads the kingdom, and she is nearly kidnapped. She is saved by the problem child, Natsu, and gets more than she can handle (NaLu, and-maybe-OOCness. M for language and implied lemon)
1. Escape from Era

Ok, so I'm starting to write again, via tablet, since my computer had a heart attack, but TAA-DAAN~ this is a story I've been wanting to write for awhile now, but never got around to it :/

Anyway, enjoy :3

* * *

Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. And you probably wouldn't guess, what with the torn dress, and soot on my face, not to mention my hair was a MESS, yeah, I'm the princess of Fiore.

Why was my appearance less than satisfatory right now? Well, that was because my stupid father was in debt by 7,000,000 because he charged extra for taxes, and used it to line his pockets!

Hip hip hooray dad. You fucked up.

Now, for some unknown reason, thugs were after me, probably to auction me off for a sex slave or something like that...

I had long since abandoned my high heels, so my feet were aching like crazy. But then I felt someone, or something, grab my arm, and pull me down a dark alley.

"H-Hey! Wh-What are you doing?!" I yelled, while thrashing about, thinking it was an enemy

"SHUSH UP, MORON" The guy snapped "unless you WANT them to get you?" He griped. My eyes widened, he was HELPING me? But I couldn't very well see his face, all I saw was the back of his black shirt, and a tan muscular arm gripping my wrist tightly.

"Y-you're helping me...?" I stumbled over my words, still trying to regain my breathing

"If I was a bad guy, I would've groped you by now"

I veinpopped at the crude comment. I could hear the eye-roll in that statement!

We came to a stop once we hit a dead end, and I looked at the rather intimidating stone wall that blocked further entrance.

"Well... now what, genius?" I grumbled

"Now the enemy shows up" he sounded way too happy as he said that...

He turned, revealing his full appearance. He was very much tan, and very fit, and lean, with dark obsidian eyes. He also had strange pink and spikey hair, which also oddly looked good on him.

His outfit was a one-sleeved shirt, with a open collar, and tucked in, but also unzipped, so you could still see teases of his chest. He wore some kind of waist-cape thing, held in place by a belt, and loose, white, trousers, and black boots going up to just below his knees.

I held my breath for a second, as I soaked it all in...

"You have pink hair?"

"IT'S SALMON, DAMNIT!" He snapped back, growling like some kind of wild animal

"There she is!" I heard the thugs yell as they marched over to us

"Oh no! We need to get out of here!" I yelled looking around for a possible escape

The guy pushed me aside, stepping foreword as his hands lit up in fire (what?) As something no less of a devilish-smug grin spread across his features

"Who's ready to die?~"

* * *

Natsu POV

The clueless bastards approached me, like they had what it takes to beat me? Ha! I beg to differ!

The fire on my fists grew, and spread to my elbowsas I dashed toward the rapidly growing crowd

"Karyuu no: YOKUGEKI!" I cried out, my arms raised, poised to strike. Blowing over half of them away, and I smirked at my victory.

"Who want's some?!" I challenged, I could feel the blood roaring in my ears, as the excitement of a fight, and winning, made it hard for me to stand still.

"Karyuu no: HOUKO!" With that, I blew up the street corner, and the brick wall of a dead end, and all of the morons were passed out, or on fire, or both.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The blondie yelled, while attacking my head

"Ow! Is that how you thank someone who just saved your sorry ass?!" I snapped at her, making her finally get off me.

"Who are you anyway?" She huffed, avoiding eye contact

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail's Salamander"

* * *

Lucy POV

Salamander?

THE Salamander?

"No... Way..." I gaped, causing him to Laugh "I-Impossible..."

"Oh, completely possible~" he smirked, raising a brow at me "hard to believe?~" he questioned

Oh, he is WAY too cocky...

I frowned at him, trying to show my distaste in his attitude, but this seemed to encourage him more. Great.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't fit her majesty's description, but you're stuck with me." He scoffed, while sticking two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly. But who the heck was he calling for?

"Natsu!~" A high-pitched voice called out.

I looked to the source of the noise, to see... a flying blue neko?

"Happy, there you are! Can you carry her until I make sure there are no more crooks?"

"Aye sir~!" The cat responded, while wrapping is tail around my thin waist, before picking me up, and flying off.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" I yelled at it

"Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Damnit..."

Why did he have to be right...? I sighed my defeat, and I searched below, as Natsu hopped from the rooftops, fighting off anybody who got in his way.

We eventually made it to the edge of town, where Happy then set me down, or dropped me, next to Natsu. "Ok, wise guy, now where do we go?" I grumbled as I wiped dirt off my already tarnished dress.

"We go to Fairy Tail, of course" He answered simply. I felt guilty leaving Levy-chan behind, but I guess this was my best bet... besides, I always wanted an exciting life, so maybe this was my Karma, yelling at me "WELL HERE YA GO THEN"

I nodded, and looked at the horizon ahead

"Lead the way"


	2. Road to a Smile

Authors note: ok, a lot of ideas in this story were from my dear friend, so she's kinda the co-author. Her username on here is; Sokaiye. She hasn't posted any stories yet, but I wanted to let you know :3

* * *

About an hour down they road, they had passed through a town, Lucy tilted her head questionably at Natsu, as he came to a stop in front of a store. A clothing store to be exact.

"Why are we stopping here?" She asked, looking rather peeved at the sudden stop.

"I refuse to let you roam around like that" He said sternly, causing the girl to raise a thin brow at him "you'll turn good guys, bad, if you continue wearing that"

Lucy blinked, looking down, and for the first time that whole day, really took in her appearance. Her dress was torn to ribbons, and you could almost see her underwear. Not to mention her feet hurt from not wearing any shoes.

Lucy sighed "ok, fine, I'll give you that" she uttered, before following him inside the building. And of course, she picked out clothes to spite her father. So she grabbed some shorts, some high-heeled converse (I have some, so I had to X3), and a white tank top, with a jean jacket.

Lucy stopped when she realized... she was out of money.

"Uhm, Natsu... I have no mo-"

Before the words even escaped her mouth, Natsu was holding out his wallet

"Here" he said "I figured you'd have no money on you" he commented as she grabbed the pouch of money, before turning to pay the woman at the counter, and leaving for the dressing rooms to change.

After getting dressed, Lucy stepped out, feeling quite proud. She spun in a circle in front of Natsu, showcasing her new outfit.

"Well?~ do I look cute or what?~" she asked in a haughty tone, while cupping one of her cheeks, with a flirtatious expression.

"I'd have to go with 'what'..." Natsu said, flat-faced, and Happy echoing with a "aye"

Lucy grit her teeth. She had guys falling all over her back at the castle, and she had NEVER met such a hard-to-please guy... in fact, the only time she saw him smile was when he was picking on her! Lucy puffed her cheeks out in aggrivation

"Why's that, hm?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips

"I was getting you new clothes so the you would be showing LESS of your chest and ass." He said pointedly, with a sigh

"Aye, but at least it doesn't have holes in it" Happy added, to which Natsu silently agreed

Lucy huffed angrily, before grabbing Natsu's arm, and dragging him out "oh, shut up..." she mumbled.

* * *

Natsu finally arrived at, what he considered his, hometown. As they walked through the town, people greeted him happily, while others whispered about him as if he couldn't hear them, which of course he could!

The girl behind him looking around curiously, and excitedly. She must've been one of the fans from long ago, before they lost the guild hall...

They slowly made it to the edge of town, heading more towards the edge of the woods

"Where are we going...? Lucy asked, looking around

"Guild. Where else?" Natsu responded, sounding pretty bitter about it

Lucy frowned at his attitude "geez, what's your problem...?" She muttered as she continued following the pink-haired boy closely.

It wasn't long before they arrived at they're destination. A small, beat-down, wooden, Guild. Lucy tilted her head at the small building "but I thought-" Lucy started, only to be stopped by Natsu

"You thought wrong... time can do horrible things" he growled lightly, leading the way in.

As they entered every seemed happy, despite where they were. People chatted, danced, and drank, like it was a never ending party.

"Lu-chan!" A chipper voice called out, causing Lucy to break out into a wide grin

"Levy-chan! You're ok!" Lucy sang, hugging her best friend

"Yeah, Gajeel saved me from the fire!" Levy said, gesturing toward a tall, black-haired man in the corner, and was he blushing? "How did you manage to escape those thugs? And get those clothes too?" Levy asked

Lucy blinked, before smiling "ah, Natsu saved me in the nick of time" she said, looking back to the man behind her, who's eyes had softened at the sight of everyone.

"My, quite the looker, huh?" Levy suddenly said, causing Lucy's cheeks to explode in 100 shades of red "wh-whaaaaat?!" I exclaimed loudly, causing Levy to laugh.

The conversation stopped when Natsu stepped foreword, gaining everyones attention.

"I'm not sure if Gajeel told you or not, but the King, Jude, has FINALLY fallen off his high horse! Meaning we might be able to keep some of the money we've earned!" He said loudly.

Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden cheers from everyone in the guild. How many people has her father hurt? She felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought, what all happened here?

* * *

As the night drew on, Lucy sat at the bar, listening to the chatter all around them. Some people were reminicing on all the awful crap that happened because of her dad...

A woman with long white hair approached her, with a smile "are you ok, Lucy?"

Lucy looked up, her eyes widening a bit "M-Mirajane-san?" She stammered, before regaining her composure "ah, I'm fine... just wondering about what my dad did... hurting these people..."

Mira sighed sadly "a lot happened because of Jude... Gray's step-mom died, his step-brother is still missing... Erza's fiance, Jellal, was captured by him... and Gajeel's and Juvia's guild was disbanded by him... little Wendy had her whole town destroyed..." Mira said, wile cleaning a mug

Lucy's eyes wandered to Natsu, who was sitting at the bar, a couple seats down, looking a mix of mad, and depressed. "Mira-san... what... what happened with him...?"

Mira followed Lucy's gaze "ah, Natsu... lets see... he had his birth parents killed by Judes army, barely escaping with his life, when he was VERY young... after that, he found Igneel, his step-dad, who was also a dragon, and Igneel had to flee, distracting the army from they're location, then after master found him, a brought him here, he became close friends with my sister, Lisanna... but she died... the one time he didn't join her on a mission... for standing up against the army..."

Lucy's eyes widened for what felt like the hundreth time that day. How could her dad do something so horrible to him?

Lucy stood, deciding she was going to help him... he probably needed a friend right now... she sat by him, smiling brightly at him "hey, Natsu" she said

He looked over, raising a brow "yeah?" He responded

"I've decided... I want to be your friend..." Lucy said, causing Natsu to laugh lightly

"So we weren't friends before?" He asked, before flashing a charasmiatic smile, causing people to gaspp and start whispering

Lucy smiled "I guess we were..." she held out her hand "I haven't told you my name yet, but I'm Lucy Heartfilia~"

But little did she know, that was Natsu's first genuine since Lisanna died...


	3. Reminition, and Realizations

Authors Note: Ok, heres chapter 3! BUT. There is a warning I forgot to mention. I take all of my factual (not stuff I came up with for the story) information from the movie, and manga, up to the most recent chapters, and I keep up to date with them,.

So if YOU haven't watched the movie, or read most of the manga, Then I reccomend doing so, so you'll know what/who I'm talking about. You can get apps through Samsung and Apple devices that allow you to read manga, and it notifies you when there is a new chpater

Samsung: Manga Galaxy

Apple: Manga Reader

I don't want any comments below, shouting "SPOILERRRRS" or anything, kay?

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Lucy had arrived at Fairy Tail, meaning her friendship with Natsu was growing. He had long since dropped calling her "princess" and "Lucy", and gave her the alias of "Luce" to which he called her most of the time.

Their friendship was closely watched by everyone in the guild, and they were all rather shocked. Natsu was joking around, laughing, and smiling, like he was 15 all over again. Though Lucy never knew until today, as she questioned Gajeel and Gray about it, noticing the prying eyes.

Shortly into the conversation, Gray had left in search of pants, leaving Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel to their own devices.

"Wow, that's kinda sad... he hasn't shown a true smile for 5 years...?" Lucy commented, covering her mouth in shock, Levy looking equally as startled

Gajeel nodded glumly, noting their expressions. "Yeah, he's been having a secret pity party the entire time, since Lisanna's death... he'd 'smile' at the guild, but we've known him long enough to tell when it's fake" the big guy said gruffly, crossing his arms.

The guild doors then opened, revealing a rather tired looking Natsu, as an absent "I found them!" Rang through the hall, as Gray popped up, holding up his jeans.

Natsu saw him and raised a brow as he walking past "but wheres your shirt?"

"Damnit!"

And the hunt started again.

Natsu sat at the bar, yaning loudly as he rested his chin on the worn wood."Miraaaaaaa...~" he drawled, meaning he probably needed food, or in his case, fire.

Lucy excused herself from her table, and made her way to the tired out pinkette. Slipping into the seat next to him with a small smile. "Tired?~" she asked, a bit teasingly.

Natsu huffed, before raising his head to look at her "yeah... Happy kept harrassing me all bloody night long..."

At this, the blue cat landed on the counter by Natsu "aye~! Natsu liiiiiikes-"

His statment was stopped as Natsu threw his fist out, punching the unsuspecting blue cat, sending him flying in a whole other way.

"Baka neko!" Natsu growled out, before attending to his plate as he started eating the fire that lay on it.

Lucy tilted her head "you like someone?" She asked

"Oh don't you start!" Natsu cried out comically, grippng the sides of his head, ruffling his already messy hair "I do NOT like anyone! Lets just get that straight!" He yelled, turning to glare at Gajeel and Gray, who were snickering at his shenanigens.

Lucy giggled a bit too "hai, hai, I'll remember that" she said wistfully, watching as Natsu finished his fire.

Natsu handed Mira some money before cursing

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy called, as he returned to the dragon slayers side loyally

"We're running out of jewels, Happy, we need work" He sighed

Lucy's ears perked up "h-hey, if you're both going on a job, can I come?" She asked, jumping off her barstool

Natsu blinked at the enthusiastic mage, before smiling "sure, of course you can~ I'll even let you pick the job~!" He stated, pointing to the request board, causing a grin to adorn Lucy's features as she clapped her hands together, and headed to the board.

* * *

Natsu POV

I looked around skeptically, unsure if I wanted to trust this place, and/or the job that Lucy had picked... it was to find someones lost possessions, but the location was very run down, and I could feel the beady-eyed stares of the thugs who lived there.

I turned to Lucy, to voice my doubt, but stopped when I noticed she looked on edge as well. Then I figured that most of these guys were probably staring at HER. Well, I would admit, she WAS a very beautiful girl... (Yes, Lucy, you are beautiful. Now let me finish)

The gentleman-ly side of me took over, as I slowly wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer, not taking my eyes off the road ahead, but I still caught the flustered, yet grateful, look she gave me from the corner of my eye.

It wasn't long before we arrived at a cottage looking house, and I briefly let go of Lucy to bang on the door "It's the cops! Open up!" I yelled loudly, causing some nearby thugs to scramble away, while calling out "shit, it's the fuds!"

Lucy scowled at me "Natsu!" She fussed, while I was breaking down in a fit of laughter "g-gomen ne...~" I managed, straightening myself out before the door in front of us opened, revealing a man in his forties.

Albeit, the poor guy was scared to death, after my little, um, outburst...

He quickly ushered us inside, and locked the door before turning and asking "so... you're the Fairy Tail wizards I sent for, eh...? My name is Lenard..." he muttured hurridly, then he gasped

My eyes widened, stumbling back a bit "e-eh?"

"Lucy? I-is that you?"

Now it was Lucy's turn for confusion "e-eh?"

The old guy's eyes were as wide as plates as he fumbled about "a-ah, yes... I'm sorry, but I suppose you wouldn't remember, b-but, I used to work with your father" he muttered

I could hear Lucy grit her teeth at the mention of her old pops, seeing as she came to hate him as well, shortly after coming to Fairy Tail

"Y-you were still young, but... I'm glad it was you who came... the items I need to retrieve are at your dads old palace... in Era"

I immediately turned to Luce, who had her fists clenched, and I could smell the saltyness of uncried tears. I frowned slightly.

"Luce, If you don't want to..." I murmured, as I wrapped my arms around her

Lucy shook her head, looking up "no... I'll go"

* * *

Lucy POV

We had finally arrived at the barren city which was my old hometown... Era...

We slowly made our way down the broken streets, as I recalled the items we needed to retrieve "A jewelry box... and a doll" I murmured, causing Natsu's head to snap towards me

"Say something?" He asked, even though I knew he probably heard anyway

"Just thinking out loud" I said quietly, looking up at the gray sky, the sun blocked by the soot from the previously burning city.

Halfway to the castle, Natsu quickly turned on some barrels, poised to attack anything

"Natsu..?" I asked, causing a soft growl to escape the dragon slayers lips

"I can smell you" He finally said

I blinked, blushing a bit, as I was unsure what he was talking about. (No, I will not tell you what I was thinkng, Natsu, no matter how much you beg)

The reason behind Natsu's strange words and actions were quickly found out as two people appeared from behind the crates (barrels, whatever) with smug expressions.

One HAD to be around 13, for he looked no older than a child, and the other looked like an MMA wrestler, with not an inch of body fat anywhere, and he was completely muscle. Not even kidding.

"Look nii-san! That one has pink hair" the 13 yr-old called out, causing Natsu to retort with a "WHAT?!"

I sighed at how truely SIMPLE Natsu was

"It's not PINK, it's SALMON!" Natsu roared, fire practically erupting from his mouth.

"PIIIIINK~"

"DAMNIT, IMMA KILL YOU!"

The wrestler extended a beefy arm in front of, what I was guessing, his younger brother

"Enough. You're waisting time. We're here to get the princess." He spoke firmly

Natsu finally calmed down and got serious, as his hands lit up in bright red flames, which spread up to the joint of his elbow.

I smirked, before pulling out my whip

"I may be a princess, but I can still sure as hell fight!"

* * *

Normal POV

The deadly staredown was short-lived as the brothers both pulled out whips, both of which were aimed at Lucy, who managed to dodge one, the other one intercepted by the Salamander.

"I'll get the girl..." said chunky (the MMA one), as he started attacking Lucy

The younger smirked at Natsu "pinky keeps getting in the way" he said, making Natsu clench his fists "damnit, it's salmon!"

The little brother kept sending attacks towards Natsu, until Natsu finally jumped on a roof "persistant little rat, ain'tcha?" Natsu growled, as the squirt joined him, and it wasn't long before Natsu was in a full-out rooftop battle.

Lucy wasn't doing much better, and whip on whip didn't exactly raise her chances of winning, so she tossed the whip aside, before drawing out one of her golden keys

"Open! Gate of the golden bull!: Tauros!"

With that, the giant cow appeared in a puff of smoke. He made one of his signature pervy comments, before charging, but it didn't last long, as the elder brother charged right back at him, evaporating him without slowing down, as he charged on straight for Lucy.

"Crap!" Lucy yelled, before bolting off in the other direction

Natsu glanced over, dodging another attack, as Lucy ran.

"Yo, Luce! Where ya goin'?!" He called after her, the distraction though, was enough for his enemy to graze his cheek with the whip, creating a bleeding cut.

Natsu raised a hand to cover the cut, before growling "thats it! Enough games!"

Natsu jumped back far enough so he was 3 buildings away. Fire engulfed his arms completely, before he yelled out "GUREN: BAKUENJIN!" Sending a spiraling mass of fire towards the unsuspecting kid, sending him flying in Lucy's general direction.

"Ah!" Natsu snapped out of his post-battle thoughts "Lucy!" And with that, he chased after the petite blonde.

* * *

Lucy was doing fine, but she was tired of running... so of course, the cobblstones did her a favor, and tripped her, causing her to slide across the ground, landing in a puddle, with fatso on his way to her.

...

Wait

...

Puddle

...

'That's it!' Lucy mentally screamed at herself, as she pulled out yet another golden key, shoving it into the dirty water

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer!: AQUARIUS!"

* * *

Natsu landed on the ground by Lucy, who was currently being scolded by a flying mermaid...

Well, it wasn't the strangest thing he's seen...

"Luce! You ok?!" He asked, giving her a quick once-over to check for injuries, of which the only notible one was her scraped knees.

"I'm fine, you?" She said, as she turned to the curretly unconscious football player/slave driver, to which he nodded his answer.

Lucy suddenly squealed, jumping back onto Natsu, as the kid he beat came flying in, crashing into a wall "wh-what the hell?!" She gasped, before turning to Natsu, glaring, to which he only pouted at.

Lucy hesitantly got up, dusting her sinfully short skirt off, before approaching the (severely) messed up child.

* * *

Natsu POV

Lucy had decided to patch up the child, much to my disagreement, who gave us information in return. I don't feel like skimming up the details quite yet, but rest assured, you will find out later on in the story. (Ow, Luce! Don't hit me for it!)

We were now in front of Jude's office doors, but Lucy didn't seem too happy about it. Which led to me hugging her for about 30 minutes until she finally got her wits about her.

With that, we heaved the giant double doors open, revealing a rather spacey office room, with bookselves lining both walls, and huge bay windows on the far wall, and a huge desk on the other end of the room.

I slowly traversed into the place, an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Lucy had quickly located the jewelry box, instucting me to keep my eyes peeled for a doll.

I nodded, as I sprinted up to the desk, peeking around through drawers and stuff, until I saw an old notebook which caught my eye.

I slowly reached out and grabbed it, before skimming through the pages, until I saw something that drew my attention on one of the last pages.

I felt my heart stop, and my eyes widened at the words I read, barely hearing the "found it!" From Lucy, who then came to my side, asking what it was I had

I handed her the small book, my bangs shadowing my eyes, as a rising anger built up within me, as the words on the page ran through my head over and over...

'I came up with nothing, only managing to kill the brats family, and the other villagers. Damn gaurds! I don't care about them! I want Natsu Dragneel dead!...'

'...Natsu Dragneel dead...'

"Your dad... meant to kill me...?"


	4. They Liiiiiiiiiiike Each other

Authors Note: I'll have to turn the rating up to M for INSINUATED steam (or Lemon/Mature Content) but it is not explicit, just some making out probably, but thats about it

* * *

The trip back to the clients was a rather a silent one, as Natsu was stooped in his thoughts, as to WHY the previous King had wanted him dead... his head spun as he trailed behind Lucy, who led the way to the clients shanty.

Lucy glanced worriedly at him, before rapping lightly on the door. The client, Lenard, opened the door, letting the two in.

After getting a fairway in, Lucy turned to "Lenny" with a bright grin "mission acomplished, grandpa!~" she reported happily, her upbeat tone causing Natsu to smile a bit.

Lenard smiled softly, clasping his hands together "thats wonderful!" He said "I hope you enjoy having them back"

Lucy blinked at his words. Sure, she recognized them. Her moms old jewelry box, and a doll Layla made for her when she was little, named Michelle.

"Wait... you mean..." before Lucy could finish her sentence, Lenard spoke up "I was planning on getting these, and keeping them till I found you" he clarified

"Wait, what about the reward?" Natsu asked skeptically, while narrowing his black orbs, known has his eyes

Lenard nodded quickly, before handing them a medium sized pouch, which Lucy took. In the pouch was 300,000 jewels, and a golden key, as promised.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw what the key was "C-Capricorn! This was-"

"Your mothers, yes..." Lenard inturrupted again, before Lucy grinned

"A-arigatou, gazimaze!" She said happily

* * *

Natsu POV

When we got back to the guild, we immediately requested a meeting with the master, to tell him what the little wizard I fought (May, was his name) told us.

"Apparently, there are like, 6 other wizardsout there, after Lucy" I reported, my arms crossed over my chest. Lucy wasn't there though, because this was a "private" meeting, or whatever...

Erza huffed, before her and Jiichan exchanged knowing glances, and she placed a piece of paper on the table, reading:

Lucy Heartfilia, wanted for 2,000,000 J

My jaw clenched as I read it "I wont let that happen" I growled, before master nodded

"Of course not, but we need... extra precausions"

Uh oh... he was planning something...

"Lucy will now be staying at your house." He finally said

"WHAT?!"

"Well you DO seem eager to protect her... and we know how your strength works" Erza interviened, with a thoughtful look

And she DID have me there, because I DID want to protect Lucy... I just didn't expect us to be in such... close-quarters...

I sighed after a few minute of contemplating "ok, fine, I'll do it" I said, standing up, and leaving the office.

* * *

Upon leaving the masters office, I immediately scoured the guild to find the blonde mage. I spotted her chatting with Levy, before rushing to her "yo, Lu!" I called, and she turned to head to see me

"Ah, Natsu, what did master want?" She asked, looking at me with those wide innocent eyes. I felt my face heat up, before clearing my throat nervously "ah, uhm, nothing important... but hey, where are you currently staying?" I said quickly

Lucy tilted her head at my random question, but answered nonetheless "ah, I'm staying with Levy-chan"

I nodded "Levy, cool, but listen, you kinda have to live with me now." I knew I sounded way too awkward, and I had NO idea why. For some reason my chest kept feeling all fluttery when she looked at me like that, and I suddenly felt like I was turning into a horonal teenaged girl...

"Huh? Why...?" Lucy questioned, before taking a sip of her drink

"These are just the masters orders... don't question them" I said, crosssing my arms

Lucy nodded slowly "riiiight...anyway... wanna take up another job?" She asked, with a smile

I smiled back "ye-" I stopped as I saw Erza behind Lucy, shaking her head "nooo...?"

Lucy pouted "why not?"

"I-I'm busy"

"Doing what?"

Not getting my ass kicked... "I need to... help Erza clean the storage room!"

Erza glared at me as I said that and I inwardly chuckled

"I can help~" Lucy suddenly said, and I blinked "hu-?"

"Sounds great. Come, Natsu, Lucy" Erza spoke, dragging us away

* * *

I stood at the lone table in the storage room, frowning at the pile of books I had to go through. Most were spellbooks, and for reference, which was good to have in emergencies. But as I moved a stack, the one next to it collapsed, and I stumbled back.

"Ah, shit" I mumbled, as I started picking them up again, but then I saw an out of place book, and I picked it up before grinning at the cover "hey, Erza, it's one of Reedus' albums!" I called out.

Erza came to look over my shoulder, giving a wistful smile "ah, yes... I remember this..." she said, before returning to her work

"Can I see?" Lucy asked, climbing off the ladder she was on

I felt that weirdness in my chest again she walked up, and quickly averted my eyes before they wandered where they shouldn't...

Lucy sat by me, as I flipped the pages of the album, until I stopped on a page towards the middle, a picture of everyone when we were younger, and a blue dragon, which was actually Happy.

I smiled sadly at it, as Lucy's eyes glistened, scanning over the hand-drawn picture "wow, is that you? You're so cute.." she giggled "but... whos this girl...?"

I felt my heart sink as her finger landed on the drawn form of a white-haired girl

"Ah.." I mumled, my throat running dry "thats Lisanna"

Lucy frowned, before turning to me "if you don't mind... I'd like to know what happened..."

I gaped a bit in surprise at her sudden request before swallowing hard "ah, in the picture?" I asked

She nodded

I sighed, running a hand through my unruly hair "lets see... I was like, seven, and while I was training, I had found a blue egg... I assumed it was a dragon... but anyway, Lisanna... she agreed to help me look after it, and next thing I knew, the egg had hatched, and somehow, instead of a dragon, I got a talking, flying, blue kitten"

Lucy laughed "ah, the dissapointment, huh?~"

I huffed, crossing my arms "but... when we were 15, Lisanna had wanted to go on a mission, but I didn't feel like it... so she, for the first time, went solo... and about a week later, me, Mira, and Elfman went to search for her... and thats when we saw that she had been killed..."

Lucy's smile twisted into a solemn frown "I'm so sorry to hear that... and thats when you got all depressed, huh?..." she mumbled

I stared at her for awhile, as that warm, fuzzy, feeling returned to my chest, and I couldn't help but grin as I stood up "but I'm fine now~" I said, crossing my arms behind my head

Lucy stood as well "you are?

I nodded, slinging my arm around her shoulder "yeah!~ even though we've only known each other for a few weeks, I feel like I've known you forever!~" I said happily

I looked at Lucy, only find she was blushing madly

I blinked

Man... she looked so adorable when her face was red like that... crap, that thought made some... inappropriate... images flash through my head, and something inside me snapped.

"You look a little red" I said with a smirk

Lucy gasped, before backing up to the shelf, blushing more

I continued to approach her, no doubt a strange look on my face as I did so. I stopped as I was barely inches away from her, and I pressed my arms on either side of her.

Her face was completely red as she looked up at me "N-Natsu... w-what are you d-doing..."

It was her voice, weak from embarrassment, that snapped me out of my trance, and I noted our position finally, before mentally yelling at myself 'NATSU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!'

I pushed myself off the bookcase, Lucy's knees giving out as she released a breath.

I turned, relizing that Erza must have left earlier, because that would explain why she didn't beat me up...

"We... should finish up..." I said, not turning to her, hearing Lucy's absent hum of agreeement shortly afterwards, as I continued my work

* * *

Normal POV

About another week passed after the incident, and it became more tense with Natsu and Lucy, ecspecially at home, where they shed their confident skins, and both were all nerves.

But Natsu's nerves seemed to handle things differently. Lucy shortly found out that Natsu was a tease. And a big one at that. Always finding a new way to make her all flustered, before walking off, laughing.

Lucy, on the other hand, just blushed at everything he did. Especially when he, so willingly, would shed his shirt before he went to bed, leaving Lucy to stare at him as she fell asleep. Which wasn't hard, because she slept on his hammock, and he occupied the couch across from it.

Everyone noticed the sharp change in their relationship, but no one knew what happened between them... but none of them were in the storage room, the day everything changed.

Lucy sighed as she and Natsu currently made their ay home, to Natsu's humble abode. Lucy walked on the edge of the sidewalk, Natsu walking beside her, on the lower part.

"Luce, you know you could trip and fall" he chided, making Lucy huff indifferently

"I'll be fine, gee-ack!" As the words left her mouth, her ankle twisted funny, and she started to fall, but thankfully, Natsu lept to catch her.

Lucy looked at Natsu to thank him, but realized he was LITERALLY bending over backwards, to catch her.

"Ah, crap" Natsu hissed as his knees gave out, causing him to fall flat on his back "eta..." he grumbled, before looking up at her, only to see Lucy flushing madly.

"I-I'm sorry... I'll just..." she tried to get up, but didn't realize her knees were hooked through his, and only flipped them over, Natsu hovering over her, his hands pressed into the concrete by her head.

There it was again... she was blushing... Natsu had found himself undeniably attracted to that blush, and those uncertain eyes. Maybe because it was so... different? All he ever saw at his guild was confidence, so maybe it was that?

"U-Uhm... are you ok...?" Lucy's voice reached his ears, and he suddenly realized what was going on, causing his face to go a little red

"G-gomen ne" he mumbled, quickly pushed himself off her, before it could possibly get more awkward

Lucy stood, dustig her skirt off, but was mortified at what Natsu said next

"you're easy to embarrass"

Lucy's face immediately heated up again "wh-what?!"

That sly smirk reappeared as they continued to his house.

* * *

Lucy blushed madly, for as soon as they made it home, Natsu got in her face, and she now KNEW this was just a fun game for him.

"H-how would YOU like it if I embarrassed you all the time..?" She mumbled

Natsu scoffed "like you could even-"

Before he finished, Lucy grabbed his scarf, pulling him into a fierce kiss that lasted about 3 seconds before pulling back with a smirk, obviously saying 'I win'

Natsu gaped, and was blushing madly as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth "y-you KISSED me!" He finally said

Lucy giggled, sticking her tongue out "but it worked~"

Natsu growled, removing his hand from his mouth "thats CHEATING!"

Lucy laughed "there were never any rules, Natsu~" she said, drawing out the 'U' in his name teasingly

But she suddenly gasped when she was pinned to the wall harshly, a loud 'bang' sounding through the small house, the sound echoed off, the only other sound now being Natsu's soft growl, that demanded dominance.

"Like i'm gonna lose to you"

* * *

The rest of the night was a clash of tongues and teeth, both of them finally releasing the pent up feelings they held since they laid eyes on eachother.

Moans eachoed, and gasps and pants slipped from their lips, as each yearned for eachother in a more passionate, and intimate way than before.

Lucy was down to her bra and skirt (her panties already removed by the hungry Dragon Slayer), and Natsu's shirt and scarf, missing. But none of them really cared too much

Natsu panted, before pressing his teeth to the small blondes neck, before finally saying the words he could never admit to before

"I-I love you..."

Some silence

"L-Love you too... Natsu..."

* * *

Happy was flying hurriedly to the guild, a grin playing on his light blue cheeks. And everyone jumped as the cat burst into the guild, yelling out his signiture;

"They liiiiiiiike each other~!"


	5. Destined for a Unconscious Battle

Authors note: I got the flu, and it may take me awhile to actually upload this, but I hope I'll feel better soon :3

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes as she woke up from a peacful, dreamless sleep, only to feel her bare body pressed against the Dragneel's below her, who in turn, was also not wearing anything.

Did she feel regret in heart because of the actions she had done with Natsu the previous night? Not at all. Because she held no doubts about her love for the man below her, who must be having as good a sleep as she had, seeing as he wasn't snoring like a beast, and looked serene.

Lucy smiled softly at him, before nuzzling her head under his chin, with a small smile, causing the Dragon Slayer to grunt before slowly waking up.

"Luce...?" He mumbled through a still sleep-intoxicated voice

Lucy sat up a bit to look at him, smiling "morning sleepy-head" she giggled a bit, to which Natsu smiled drowsily at, before sitting up, causing Lucy to slide into his lap, and he kissed her lips chastly.

Silence filled the room as they both registered what had happened

"So does this mean that we're-?"

"Yes. It does."

"Good"

* * *

Natsu knew something was wrong, the moment he and Lucy stepped foot in the guild. Every single person stared at them, and of course he couldn't miss the squeal of delight, and the huge grin from Fairy Tail's current match-maker extraordinaire.

Then it hit him. Happy should have come sometimw during his... activities... with Lucy. But he never saw him... not even that morning as he and Lucy got ready for the day.

A vein popped on his forehead as he called out in a dangerously low voice "Haaaaaappppppppppyyyyyyyy..."

The blue cat started sweating bullets from his seat on the bar (where Mira had rewarded him with fish for being a good sport), and tried to sneak away, but Natsu had already caught the nekos tail, and pulled him down to eye-level with him.

"So, what, exactly, did the blue bird tell everyone?"

Happy gulped "U-Uhm..."

Natsu tsked "tell the truth of what you told everyone, and what you saw, then I may not be as severe with your punishment." He said, a tint of wickedness in his voice.

What scared Happy the most was that Lucy had made her way next to him, also looking mad as well.

"I-I saw you two kissing a lot, and told everyone!" Happy quickly admitted.

The entire guild raised a brow though, as the two wizards in question released a sigh of relief at the information, and Mira inwardly promised to find out the FULL story.

* * *

"Natsu, master wants you" Erza said, interrupting Natsu's chatter with his newfound girlfriend, who in turn nodding, telling Lucy that he'd be right back, and left to the masters office.

Upon entrance, Natsu saw Gajeel sitting in one of the (previously) vacant seats. Natsu sat in the chair beside Gajeel, looking at the old man in wonder.

"Well, I think it's time we take MORE security with Lucy, Natsu" Makarov had informed

Natsu narrowed his eyes "why? And what does this mean for me?" He quetioned suspiciously

Gajeel then stepped in the conversation "I've smelt some unfimiliar scents ering around, I'm sure you've smelt them too, right?"

Natsu nodded "yeah, I guess"

"Well, anyway, I decided have Erza, Gray, and Gajeel stay with you both" Makarov said, making Natsu's jaw drop.

No. Fucking. Way.

They had to drop a bomb like THIS on him, RIGHT after getting with Lucy?! In quite a literal sense too! Not to mention, that'd be like having the ENEMY in his HOUSE. Nu uh. He would NOT allow it.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Natsu roared, standing up, and slamming his hands on the elderly mans desk

"Natsu, it's for Lucy's safety" Makarov said, unfazed

Natsu grit his teeth "ok, fine, but I have my own conditions!" Natsu finally said, refusing to put up with this so willingly, he had to have SOME say in it right?

Makarov sighed, signaling for Natsu to continue

"One" Natsu started "is that I REFUSE to live in the same building as Gray! And two, we will NOT stay in my house, but we can get a bigger place to stay. Because my home wont even FIT that many people"

Makarov sighed "ok, I agree to your terms"

* * *

Lucy frowned as Natsu told her what they were doing, upset by the whole ordeal, and having the same problems as Natsu, because they HAD just gotten together... so much for privacy

"We leave tonight" Natsu said, sighing

Lucy nodded "I see" she mumbled, before looking at the pinkette across from her "hey, you seem a bit depressed" she noted

Natsu huffed "I'm fine, just frustrated..." he rubbed his temple with his palm as he growled softly.

Lucy figured it was probably the whole thing with having to live with two other people, and one more cat. The idea didn't appeal to her that much either but according to Natsu, it was essential to some sort of secret mission.

The blonde sighed at her boyfriend, shaking her head softly "ok then"

* * *

They had decided to let the girls pick their temparary place of residence, while Natsu and Gajeel discussed strategy about how they would go about trying to find the, how to put it... intruders? Nah, that wasn't it...

Natsu blinked at the rather cozy looking, one story home. That seemed like it would fit the four of them nicely.

After they all filed inside, Natsu scrunched his nose at the "new-house-smell", before turning to the older, red-haired woman

"So... how many rooms?" He asked

"Four. So we won't have to worry about space" Erza reponded proudly, while Natsu mentally cursed. He had REALLY wanted to share a bed with Lucy, but he suppossed that was to be saved for a later time.

"Now, let us unpack. Then we can head to the hot springs nearby" Erza said, as she had somehow managed to fit her cart of luggage in the house, let alone her room.

Natsu raised a brow "hot springs...?" He said, with a slight distaste in his tone

Lucy smiled beside him "sounds like fun~!" She chirped, before retreating to her own room, leaving Gajeel and Natsu standing hopelessly in the living room, before heaving a sigh.

* * *

Natsu POV

I was pissed. No, I was BEYOND pissed. My entire personal life had been invaded on. And it, of course, was Erza, and rivet-face who invaded on it. I was pretty sure they knew, because soon the expected question came of

"Why is the water so hot?"

I sighed 'gee sherlock? Why IS the water so hot?' I mentally retorted. We WERE in a unisex hot spring, all of us in our bathig suits, so expect to feel some heat if you're sharing a puddle of water with a fire wizard...

"Oi, Salamander, what's your problem?" Gajeel finally snapped from next to me, further pissing me off

"Shut it, tin face" I snapped back, the water getting to a near-boiling degree

"Ouch!" He hissed, clenching his burning arm

I huffed, standing up "I'm just tired... I'm going home..." I mumbled heatedly, Lucy's gaze following me as I left.

I glared at nothing as I dried my strangely colored hair, not being able to wait till I got out of there, and in a nice, warm, bed. I really WAS tired, that was no lie.

I turned as I heard someone else walk up, to see Lucy standing there eyes wide, and curious

"Are you ok?" She questioned

I nodded "yeah, just tired, and frustrated" I mumbled, as she came closer, looping her arms around my waist

"I can come with you" she said with a coy smile

I smirked "I might be up for that...~"

* * *

This sucked...

No, this beyond sucked...

Traveling through the forest with Gajeel, was NOT how I envisioned my evening... we had smelled the mages out in these woods, and were following the scent now, while Erza took Lucy shopping, to kinda protect her from close-quarters.

Man, how I wished those were MY quarters... yes, I know, I already had my time for that, but a guy can dream, can't he?

I sighed from my perch in the tree "this is no fair, it's like we're right on top of them, but I can't see 'em, it's too blasted dark, even for me"

Gajeel nodded in agreement "yeah, we're getting no-"

Snap.

"What the-?"

"Salamander!"

* * *

Normal POV

Erza and Lucy had been walking for what felt like HOURS, and Lucy kinda missed the boys being there, but too bad they had work...

Erza suddenly stopped, reaching in her pocket

Lucy turned to her "Erza, what's-?"

"Oi! Can you hear me?!" A gruff voice rang out from the communication lachryma in the titania's palm

"Yes, did you take care of them? So quicly?" Erza asked, not getting her hopes up though

"Not quite we found them, but we're surrounded, and they got salamander"

"Natsu?!" Lucy quickly exclaimed "is he ok?! What happened?!"

"He's unconcious, but they're closing in, we need some back up..."

Erza nodded "understood. Where are you?"

"East woods, but hurry-what was-?!"

And the connection broke.

* * *

END NOTE: I'm sorry for the crappy chapter, but please leave a review, and follow and favorite!~ it gets better, I swear XD I blame my sick mind :/


	6. A Battle with Empty Lungs

The forest was dark as hell, and Lucy couldn't see a damn thing... she and Erza contiued to forge through the woods, and Lucy could only pray that they'd make it in time...

* * *

Natsu was knocked out in the middle of the small forest clearing, surrounded by a bunch of shadey guys. Gajeel stood next to him firmly, determined to protect his fellow dragonslayer... he'd never admit it, but he considered Natsu like a brother... an annoying younger brother, albeit, but that was just the kind of bond they had. Same goes for Wendy

Gajeel growled lowly "who are you guys? And what do you want..?"

One guy stepped foreword, who must have been the leader "where is the princess? Tell me and I'll let you go..."

"Then why didn't you question salamander before you attacked him?!" Gajeel snapped

The man smirked "because, we need him too~"

And with a flick of hs wrist, the black-haird slayer suddenly couldn't find any air, and collapsed to his knees by Natsu, and everything started to go black, until Gajeel heard a familiar;

"Requip!: Heavens Wheel!"

And everyone was sent flying

"Open: Gate of the Lion! Loke!" The steller blonde cried out, causing the appearence of the dirty-blonde male

"My princess~!" He said as he materialized, causing Lucy to hit him "none of that! Just go help Erza!" She yelled, while going to Natsu, resting his head in her lap

"Natsu, please... Please wake up..." she murmured, pushing some of his pink hair aside

Natsu's onyx eyes slowly opened, as he groaned "L-Luce...? Whats... what happened...?" He asked as he sat up, seeing the damage caused by Erza's rampage, but the woman was now locked in combat with another girl, who kept dispelling Erza's armor

The guy from before tsking "up already?"

Natsu growled "what kind of magic was that? And who are you, damnit!"

The man sighed before answering "my magic is a kind that erases air, and oxygin. In otherwords, I can rip the air from your lungs so fast, that you are knocked unconcious"

Natsu huffed, standing up "and your name?"

"Kain."

Natsu cracked his knuckles "well then bring it!" And with that, the salmon haired fireball charged at Kain, faster than he could cast his magic, punching him so hard, that he knocked a tree over.

"Ahh!"

Natsu heard the familiar high-pitched scream, and whipped around, to see Lucy clutching her arm, and blood pouring down it

"What the hell?! Are these creeps just materializing?!" Natsu roared in outrage, as he turned to hurry back to her, but before he could, he found that he couldn't breath, and gripped his throat desperately, as he struggled for a breath

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out again, grabbing her whip.

This whole thing seemed pointless to Natsu. Attack Kain, Lucy gets hurt. Try to help her, he gets strangled by the force, or whatever...and where the heck did Gajeel go?!

Lucy wrapped the whip around Kain's throat "Let. Him. Go." She growled through her grit teeth

Kain laughed boisterously "I think you should worry more about yourself~" he chimed, and with that, a knife came out of nowhere, stabbing her leg

"Ah! Crap!" She screamed out in pain, as she fell to the floor, before her attacker finally revealed himself.

Some weirdo with a white mask on, and wearing a hood, and he seemed to move through the shadows.

He charged at her, his knife poised to strike her heart. She slammed her eyes shut, saying a quick last minute prayer that hopfully, she would live. But she remembered that Natsu was immobile-

"Lucy-san! Watch out!" A voice yelled, as a small blonde boy leapt in front of her

Lucy gasped "M-May!"

May fell to the ground, as the knife protruded from his stomach.

Appaerently though, the distraction was enough to distract Kain, as he unintentionally eased up his spell, causing Natsu to get some air in his lungs (which felt non-exsistant at this point) and he was able to pick himself up, breathing hard, albeit.

Kain noticed his mistake too late though, and Natsu made sure to hit him hard enough to one; knock the air out of HIM. And two; make him pass out, so that little road-block would be successfully out of the way.

He turned to examain Lucy, but as he turned his head, the knife guy stabbed his shoulder, making Natsu gasp, before quickly turning to punch him hard in the jaw (pow, right in the kisser~!) Sending him off in the other direction.

Natsu's body spontaneously lit up in flames, as he charged again, seriously beating the living daylights out of him. Because NO ONE messed with HIS mate... woman... girlfriend... whatever

Once done, Natsu collapsed, spent on energy, and magic, his breath not completely returned either. He looked wearily up at his own beaten partner, grimacing at her worn form "you ok, Luce?" He asked, with a small laugh

Lucy responded with her own cheery-ish smile (though Natsu could still see the bitterness), as she sat by May, cradling his head on her lap "yeah, A-ok" she said.

Apparently, whoever Erza was fighting got away, and the red-head sauntered up to the couple, Gajeel following shortly after her. "Is everyone un-hurt?" Erza asked, looking over the damage

Lucy winced "May is badly hurt..."

Erza nodded "you, and Natsu. Take yourselves, and May to the guild, the infirmary, to get healed. Me and Gajeel shall stay here, and clean up"

"WHAT?!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY OBJECTIONS?"

"N-no..."

"Good, now hurry"

* * *

Natsu POV

I had fallen asleep shortly after we arrived at the guild, (don't blame me, Dragon Slayers need sleep...), and when I awoke, I regognized the blinding bleached room, and white sheets, though I didn't see anyone else, but there should have been at least TWO more people here...

I quickly sat up "Lucy?!" I called out, my worry quickly taking over. Since on the walk back, I noticed she had gotten pretty beaten upherself (stab wounds is usually a bad thing, right?) And there were deep cuts that I hadn't noticed before, one on her waist, and the other her waist.

"Easy now, she just came out of the emergency room, and they're bringing her in here..." A familiar stern voice said from the corner of the room I looked to see Erza standing there, with a patched up Gajeel.

A smirk immediately reach my mouth at the sight of Gajeel "gotcha good, didn't they?~"

The black-haired slayer growled, slamming his hands on the table at the end of the bed "says the bastard that was knocked out for a whole day!"

"Yeah, because I was fighting two people~ both you and Erza were fighting one~"

"Well you were knocked out from the start!"

"But I was up long enough to still get the spotlight~'"

"You could barely even protect your mate, you jackass!"

"HEY, YOU SHUT UP! AT LEAST I HAVE A MATE, RIVET FACE!"

"By some miracle..."

"You're just jealous that I got a girl before you!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too! All you have is a cat! And even THAT only happened recently!"

"You have cat too!"

"AND a mate"

"I'LL KILL YOU"

"I'd like to see THAT happen.."

"Besides, I bet you don't even have the balls to make her OFFICIALY yours!"

Silence...

"Oh..."

"Yup..."

Erza wisely stayed out of it. Because Dragons (and their slayers) were very passionate about the subjects of their life-long mates. Last time she tried to intervine in another petty argument, she was knocked half across the guild (which was a lot, considered the circimstances) and even Erzahad to admit, she was no match for a hormonal dragon, and especially not teo of 'em.

I turned my head (which was probably tomato red) at the sound of the door opening, to see Lucy standing there by Porlyusica, and suddenly the world seemed like a brighter place.

"Luce! You ok?!"

Lucy nodded, and Porlyusica answered for her "she just needed some stiches, and the wounds weren't deep enough to be fatal. But as for YOU, having all oxygen sucked out of your lungs near three times..." she trailed off

I blinked "it wasn't that bad..."

Porlyusica shook her head "it may not have seemed like it, but we were struggling to get you to breath right throuhout your entire slumber, and blondie refused to let me treat her until I fixed you. Hyperventilating for that long could kill a man, and your lucky that you're so durable." She said, glaring at me for that added "I hate you" effect.

I sighed, nodding "yeah, I get it, I'll be more careful..."

It wasn't long before Lucy had tackled me, knocking the air right out of me again

"L-Luce!" I gasped "c-calm down!"

She pulled back smiling, and settled beside me in a way that told everyone, she wasn't leaving unless it was with me. I inwardly chuckled, she teally was fit to be a dragons mate... (ow! Don't hit me! It wasn't an insult!... crazy woman...)

After Erza was sure Lucy was ok, she left, dragging, a rather reluctant, Gajeel with her, leaving me and Luce alone.

I looked at her, and noticed the scar just below her collarbone "a scar huh?" I drawled, my voice a little more hoarse than usual.

Lucy smiled softly, leaning up against me "yeah, now I can't forget even if I wanted to~" she hummed, while trowing her legs over my lap.

I used my thumb to gently trace the scar, and she caught her breath shivering, and a smirked lazily at her reaction, noticing how it mirrored my own, whenever someone messed with it (especially HER, and ESPECIALLY when she LICKED it... oh god...) "sensitive?~" I questioned, raising a brow

Lucy frowned "y-yeah..."

I smirked more "it would probably suck if someone came and messed with it in public, huh?~" (yes, she has done that before...)

Lucy frowned more, blushing. And squirming as I continued to drag my thumb over it "Y-yeah..."

I tsked "looks like we're eve-"

I barely had time to form those first three words, before Lucy had pinned me down, straddling my waist, adorning a smirk "you talk too much, slamander~"

My eyes widened "wait, you mean-... h-here?!" I stuttered, a familiar heat pooling in my cheeks.

Lucy didn't say anything more... the rest of her thoughts she recited through actions

This girl would be the death of me...

* * *

A/N: this took WAY longer to put together than expected, because I was struggling with finding a way to express what I wanted to write, and plus, it's the freaking holidays, man, no one was probably even looking foreward to it! Hell, you're probably playing with your new toys and devices! (I know I was) and going to christmas parties!but for all of you who were waiting on the edge of their seats, I apologize. And I'll try to update sooner X3

So Merreh Christmauh~! (Ah, Toby reference~)

P.S.: I'm wanting to write more... holiday esc stories, so being I missed Christmas, I might do a New Years one-shot, so be looking out for that, and be hoping I can get that done (I still haven't cleaned up the Christmas mess DX)


	7. Final Dystanation

RAID 7

It had been about a month since the incident in the woods, and Natsu, Lucy, and Gajeel were all better, and back in their prespective homes. Except Lucy was still rather fatiqued, and had a lot of dizzy spells, so she was left under Natsu's constant watch and care.

Natsu groaned as he woke up, hearing a loud knocking on his door. both he and Lucy were snuggled in his bed (yes, he got himself a bed.) And winced at the bright light.

Natsu growled a bit, before yelling(his voice muffled through his pillow), "Who the fuck is it?!"

A growl came back, saying "Master wants you, Salamander!" Of course, it was Gajeel.

Natsu sighed, before getting up, quickly getting on his clothes, which were scattered all over the small, one roomed, house, before quickly opening the door, presenting himself before the older male, disheveled hair and all.

Gajeel smirked "what happened with you, last night?~" Natsu huffed in response "just shut up, tell gramps that I'll be there soon, ok-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the blue-haired wonder, also known as Levy, shot pass him, calling out happily; "Lu-chan!~"

The blonde in question groaned at the loud intrusion, sitting up, before squeaking when she saw the two people intruding. She quickly gathered the sheets around her, running off to the bathroom to change.

Lucy came back out, fully clothed, and sighing, hoping that no one saw anything.

"Ohayou, Levy-chan, whats up?~" she finally said

"Whats that on your neck?"

Lucy blinked, swivling her head to try and see "what-"

Gajeel instantly burst out laughing "y-you didn't TELL her?!" Which of course, was directed to Natsu

Natsu blushed cherry red, grumbling "it's not like I had a bunch of time, ya'know... this literally JUST happened"

The curious blonde decided to see her reflection in the mirror, and noticed what looked like a bite from a snake, or some fanged creature. And in this case, a dragon slayer.

"Natsu... what is this...?" Lucy asked slowly "and why is it so special...?"

Natsu huffed "well, you know when I... accidentally bit you last night, while you were... ahem" he didn't dare finish that sentence while Gajeel and let alone, Levy, were there.

Lucy nodded in understanding, blushing madly, causing Gajeel to raise a studded brow questionably

"Well, I may have... marked you"

Lucy nodded slowly "and that means...?"

Natsu coughed nervously "l-like... the equivelent of marraige for dragons... 'cept more severe..."

Lucy blushed more "severe...?"

"If you leave me, I probably will die.."

"Oh.."

There was a moment of silence, as Lucy processed this

That is, until Levy yelled out; "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LU-CHAN?!"

* * *

Natsu POV

After a lot of yelling, misunderstanding, and hitting (for being a "shrimp" Levy sure never knew when to let up) the situation was finally resolved. Me and Luce talked for a bit, discussing the situation, and she took it pretty well, which I appreciated.

It wasn't long before I had made it to the guild, to see what gramps wanted THIS time.

I'll spare you the conversation, and cut to the chase.

Pretty much, those assholess what attacked us in the forest? They were hiding in the castle. Yup... so guess what? We had to head back!

Goodbye afternoon plans, because here we were. In front of that palace. Yet again. Huzzah.

Usually I liked a good fight, but this was just ridiculous. But at least Lucy wasn't as nervous this time around...

* * *

"Man, this place is as dusty as I remember..." I said, giving a low whistle, to which Lucy nodded in agreement

"I don't know where these guys would be hiding though..." she said, and started off through the castle, to which I followed. "Can't you sniff them out..?" She asked

I shrugged "well, the people we fought before are in jail now, and I probably don't know what these people smell like... but I'll let you know if I smell something strange"

The was a silence for awhile... until

"Ah! Over here!" And with that, I dashed off, with Lucy trying to keep up

* * *

I looked around the library, which is where the unfamiliar scent was coming from, and I saw two people. A Girl with long blonde wavy hair, wearing armor, and another guy with dark blue hair in a blue-was that a cape or something?

"Natsu Dragneel... and Lucy Heartfilia... I knew you'd come running once you caught a wiff of where we were..." the man said, and he sounded SO cocky... little asshole...

"Ufufu..." The woman chuckled

I narrowed my eyes at her "wait, you were the one in the forest! You escaped?!"

The woman spread her arms "but of course~ all magic is usless against the great coodinator~"she proclaimed

"Seems we might as well introduce oursevles... I am Dyst, and, well, she already told you her name"

My fists lit up as Lucy grabbed her keys "geez, what do you guys want?" I murmured darkly

"Not what WE want, what our boss wants~" Dyst said

"Well then I'm all fired up now!"

* * *

Normal POV

With those words, Natsu charged at Dyst, and Lucy, the coodinator, already having subconsciously picked their opponents.

Lucy cut the air with one of her keys, yelling; "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! TARAUS!" And out came the bull, weilding his giant, sharpened axe.

"Mooo~! I will always protect Lucy-sama's nice body!" He pervertedly exclaimed, charging, but the coodinater swiped her hand, and he disppeared in a puff of smoke

"W-whats..."

"I dispelled your magic, silly girl~ RE-QUIP!~" and with that, the woman changed into armor, holding a sword in both hands "come~"

Lucy growled, pulling out another key "A-Aries!" The shy ram girl was also dispelled shortly after "d-damnit"

* * *

Natsu wasn't doing much better. He could fight all he wanted, but Dyst simply knocked him away like a play-thing. And Natsu was certainly feeling rather "rag-dollish" right now.

He gasped as the air was knocked out of him, from Dyst knocking him into a shelf. Natsu stood again, wiping some blood off the corner of his mouth with his thumb "y-you're not half bad" Natsu managed

"I must commend you for your ability to stand up again. But why not just give in? It would be MUCH easier than-"

"Yeah right!" Natsu shouted before Dyst could finish "I would go through this a thousand times before giving up Lucy!" And he charged again, only to be simply knocked through a window. The dragon slayer stood again, shards of glass sticking from his arms.

As he climbed back through, he noticed Lucy's attempt to fight The Coodinator with nothing but her whip.

Lucy had been doing pretty good so far, until she tripped on some rubble, causing her to trip and fall back, flat on her butt.

And The Coodinator kicked her hard into the bookcases, and it wasn't long before Natsu joined her, as per a result of Dyst's magic. (AND the bastard had the courtesy to throw him at the girl with swords, resulting in him getting cut)

Natsu panted hard, his eyes closed as he tried to steady his breathing to some extent, and Lucy was bruised badly, from the books on the bookcase falling on her, and The Coodinator's attacks.

But they still stood up... again, and again, and again, and again. Every time they were knocked down, they stood again, until both were battered, bloody, and had multiple broken bones.

Natsu was on his hands and knees, blood dripping off the bridge of his nose, and Lucy kneeled beside him, making sure he was ok, though she was in no better condition.

"GAAH!" Natsu yelled out in pain, as Dyst flung him into the wall, mercilessliy.

Lucy's eyes welled up with tears as before Dyst made sure she joined him.

Natsu started standing again, when Lucy grabbed what was left of his waist-cape, eyes watery "N-Natsu.." she whispered brokenly, causing Natsu to promise revenge to them for making her cry "are... we gonna die here..?"

Those words hit Natsu with the impact of 10,000 dragons body-slamming him. Were they gonna die? Had he failed Lucy? Was this it? Should they give up?

Natsu looked at Lucy for a bit, before grabbing her hand, helping her up, and facing Dyst, because... he decided she looked better when she wasn't covered in dirt, blood, and bruises...

"No... that's the last thing thats gonna happen..."

"But-"

"Lucy, this may be a last ditch effort, but... release any and all magical power you have left, and use your most powerful magic"

"Why?"

"Because... I don't wanna die... and I don't wanna see you die either"

Lucy swallowed dryly, before nodding "h-hai"

Dyst could feel the magic power brimming up in both of them, and braced himself for the oncoming attack

The Coordinator watched them closely "whats-"

Before she could finish, the two attacked, their magics combining beautifully as they yelled;

"GUREN; BAKUIIENJIN!"

"URANO METRIA!"

* * *

They destroyed half the castle, but Natsu and Lucy sat on the floor, panting hard, staring at their two collapsed enemies

"Wh-Who... ordered you to do this...?" Lucy asked breathlessly

Dyst, who was surprisingly conscious, chuckled dryly "king... Jude... he wishes for... your returm... and... the dragon prince... dead"

Lucy's eyes widened "Papa..?"

* * *

A/N: sorry if the chapters are getting too short, and I garuntee the last two wil be just as short, if not, shorter. And if im rushing, it's because I seriously forgot what happened (cuz this is based off a RP) and I can't wait to start working on some new NaLu stories! u

As always, I hope you enjoy, and please watch and favorite, AND comment/critique! It'll motivate me more to write better! And upload faster :P


End file.
